


Unspoken

by toodoh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodoh/pseuds/toodoh
Summary: It has been one month since Lio moved into Galo’s apartment, one month since the firefighter offered the former Burnish a place to stay.(Or: A story of Galo and Lio navigating the aftermath, together.)





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie literally two days ago and I have gone absolutely feral for this movie and these two I HAD TO WRITE /SOMETHING/ so here we are.  
Un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

It has been _ one month_.

One month since their grand battle with _ Kray Foresight_.

Burning Rescue has been busy, running around the city and providing assistance where they can. They’ve joined in the efforts to reconstruct Promepolis, much of it destroyed when the Promare were finally allowed to burn out.

One month since the _ Promare _ returned to their dimension.

Former Burnish were slowly re-entering society, with many rehabilitation programs throughout the city to assist in their assimilation. There was still much to be done; the education of non-Burnish being one. The unfounded prejudice the Burnish had received was a wall both sides had to overcome, but in due time, the world will come to an understanding of each other.

One month since Lio almost _ died_.

They haven’t really talked about this, the both of them choosing to never bring it up. One side is too scared to ask, the other is too scared to think about it. But Galo sees. He sees the shadows of that night in Lio’s eyes, sees them in the way the other moves just a bit more sluggish some days. As hot headed as Galo is, he waits. He exercises his patience and waits until Lio is ready to talk to him, ready to let him into those shadows. But until then, Galo does his best to brighten up his days.

One month since Galo brought Lio _ back _ to life.

They haven’t talked about this either, the both of them dancing around the topic. That doesn’t mean they are avoiding each other, no, they are constantly in the others orbit. There hasn’t been a moment since where they are not near each other, eyes constantly scan the area, relief in seeing the other nearby.

Maybe it’s because they shared a soul, a bond that naturally pulls them together.

Maybe it’s because they shared the experience of the Promare burning out for the last time, one so uniquely tied to the both of them, something no one else quite understands.

Or maybe they just really like each other’s company.

It has been one month since Lio moved into Galo’s apartment, one month since the firefighter offered the former Burnish a place to stay. It was meant to be temporary, but they naturally fell into such a comfortable, familiar routine, one that Galo doesn’t want to end.

Galo had convinced Lio to join the Burning Rescue, the perfect means for Lio to help displaced former Burnish, lead rehabilitation programs and build homes for those that never had one.

They worked together, they lived together, they spend every waking moment together. They even fall asleep together, Galo having offered to share his bed with the excuse that he’ll buy Lio his own bed when he got enough money, and that there was no way he’d let him sleep on the couch. Again, that was one month ago.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by the Burning Rescue, curious raised brows and prying questions whenever Lio was out of earshot. But every time, every day, Galo shrugs and simply replies “_We’re not like that. _”

However, if Galo was being honest with himself, he himself didn’t know the answer to their questions. What were they? What was Lio to Galo? What was _ Galo _ to _ Lio? _ The blue haired man often spent nights staring at the ceiling, these questions plaguing his mind from sleep. But then the smaller beside him would turn, a slim arm wrapping around his torso, a nose nuzzling into his chest and suddenly he’s fine with not knowing the answers.

Because maybe, he was just fine with how things are now.

After a month of living with Lio, Galo had picked up on certain things about the other.

How Lio was _ constantly _cold, the Promare no longer residing within him to keep him warm.

How easily _ annoyed _ Lio gets with his antics, but also how _ quickly _ Lio indulges him.

How Galo can understand Lio through his facial expressions alone, on the days when the other doesn’t have the energy to speak. But of all the facial expressions Galo has learned to interpret, his favourite was still the small private smiles Lio seems to reserve just for him.

How _ small _ Lio was, especially compared to himself, _ especially _ when he practically swam in the firefighter’s clothes. Lio didn’t own much clothing, save for his skin tight leather attire, but those didn’t provide him warmth like Galo’s hoodies. So it had become the norm, Lio immediately throwing on one of Galo’s sweaters as soon as they step through their apartment doors.

Galo didn’t mind, he spent most of his days shirtless anyway. In fact, he _ adores _ it. Lio looked _ really _ cute in his clothes.

_Oh_.

Another thing Galo refuses to put his thoughts towards.

It was undeniable the attraction they felt for each other, a pull they both acknowledged but refused to bring up. Again, dancing around the topic.

He has caught those amethyst eyes lingering on him before, though he has also been caught doing the same.

Oh well.

Galo currently sat on their couch, leisurely watching TV after he had swapped places with Lio for the shower. It was a long day at work, but rewarding nonetheless. Their efforts were meaningful so the soreness he felt in every inch of his body was worth it. Much like his work attire, Galo was shirtless and only put on navy sweatpants after his shower.

Galo naturally ran very warm; he found clothes far too stifling living in the city of Promepolis. “_I__t’s because of my burning passion!_” he once answered when asked why, _ why _ must he run around half naked all the time. Lio didn’t seem impressed with his answer.

Galo heard the gentle click of the bathroom door opening, followed by the soft sound of socked feet padding towards the kitchen. Lio took extra warm showers, just on the right side of too hot. Ever since the Promare left, Lio had difficulty knowing what was too hot for the human body. After the first couple of weeks of Lio burning himself on various things, Galo quickly learned to have a first aid kit within arms reach, at all times.

Galo followed Lio’s movement with his eyes, watching the smaller grab a drink from the fridge before making his way to the living room. Lio had changed into one of Galo’s long sleeved shirts and a pair of shorts. The sleeves were pushed up, rumbled around his wrists so that he could hold the bottle of water.

Another thing Galo noticed while living with Lio.

There was plenty of space on the couch beside him, enough to fit two more people in fact. But Lio, consistently, would sit as close to Galo as he could.

At first he’d leave room between them, a maximum of ten centimeters apart. Then Lio started to sit even closer, leaving no room at all between their bodies. He would have his thigh pressed firmly against Galo’s, a line of heat wherever they touched. Or he would lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder as they decompressed from the day in front of the TV.

Recently, Lio has claimed a new spot.

The smaller stood in front of him, his face entirely neutral save for the expectant look in his eyes as he took small sips from the water bottle.

Galo grins as he looks up at him, pulling his knees apart and holding his arms up wide for Lio. Lio rolls his eyes before turning and taking his spot between Galo’s legs, pulling his arms around his shoulders before leaning back against his chest.

Galo’s width engulfed Lio’s small frame, his arms wrapping around him like blankets. Galo had asked him why, once. Lio simply responded, “_You’re warm.” _

Galo didn’t know what they were, but he did know that whatever it was, he _ wanted _ it. A yearning so strong that burned fiercely in his core. A craving ever present, humming just beneath his skin.

Galo’s arms tighten around Lio, giving him a gentle squeeze, eliciting a grunt from the other.

“What?”, Lio grunts.

“Nothing,” he hums, a smile evident in his voice.

Galo didn’t know what they were, what he meant to Lio, what Lio meant to him. But for once he didn’t want to rush in. He wanted to savour moments like these, where it was just the two of them, in this small apartment they’ve both come to call home.

Some things simply didn't need words to get their meaning across.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Lio already thinks they are dating and therefore hasn't said anything.  
Not spoilers: Galo is so dumb he doesn't realize.


End file.
